Haunted
by WhiteLotusBlossom547
Summary: Strange things start happening around Titans Tower. And as the anniversary of Terra's death rolls by, a new threat from Slade starts to grow. What will happen when two of the Teens are haunted, and what if it's to save their lives? Full summary inside.


Summary: Strange things are happening at Titans tower. Only two of the Titans notice. Or maybe, only two of them are targeted. And as the anniversary of Terra's death comes up, a new threat from Slade grows. Why is the departed titan haunting them, and what if it's for their own good? Is a certain angel bringing two titans together, or getting revenge? BB/Rae.

Disclaimer:

Although this may be my first attempt at a romance, action, horror, sadness type-thingy, I own nothing. If I did Terra would've died that day she turned to stone instead of breaking Beast Boy's heart (no offense to Terra) and he and Raven would've kissed in the series, and the series would still be going on…

So, obviously, DC owns Teen Titans *sigh*

Prologue

A teenage girl walked through the strangely puffy clouds towards her destination. She was a good girl, no older than sixteen, kind, gentle, and nice. She needed a message to be delivered.

This message _needed_ to be delivered.

It was too far away, she decided, and made the wings grow from her back. She was wearing a white, one-shouldered dress that stopped at her knees. Her pink hair cascaded down her back, finally stopping below her waist, and her bangs sitting on her eyebrows.

The flying was effortless, and, seeing as she was in no hurry, took it slow. Of course, she could fly as fast as she wanted, and be in that realm in a millisecond.

There were many realms there. Each person had their own, their own personal, perfect world, and could go into others. Everyone knew where each others were and knew how to get there.

They didn't know how. They just _knew_. It was as if some magical force granted them the knowledge of this place. It was a good assumption, as there were definitely magical works going on here.

This place, you see, isn't all clouds, you see. Certain places, yes, but others were water, others were land, others were just air, and others were nowhere at all. Some were in a volcano that never burns you, and some were in the ice where you're never frozen. Here, anything was possible. Here lied all the good that could ever exist and more.

The girl was getting nearer, she knew as she could see a yellow light up ahead. That's what you saw, when entering _her_ realm, her world. A yellow glow.

Some people here had lights you could walk into to enter their realm. Others had doors. At one you may find you enter through an enchanted forest, or you dive into a small puddle. There were some realms that were shared, open for anybody. All had their own realm, though. Whether it be the size of Earth or the size of a box, there was no limit on room here. The place stretched on forever and ever. It was infinite.

The girl was at the light, it was like walking towards the sun. But she knew that the task ahead of her was not an easy one. She was delivering a message to the girl who was almost taken by the devil, but just barely escaped into the hands of forgiveness. For you see, this girl had been lost all her life, had done terrible things. But she has had mercy bestowed upon her. She liked being alone, watching friends from above. Surrounded by the loneliness, but peace and serenity. She didn't like to be bothered unless she left her realm herself to find the company that is always there. And now, she had to give her the news that might save lives.

The girl took an un-needed deep breath and walked through the light. It felt good, and all of the sudden she was on asphalt, a street. Above her, she saw a pizza place, with many different scenes playing over and over, though the people in them weren't rally there. She flew past a park, a restaurant, a fair. Then, she finally landed at the beginning of a meadow. Her wings receded back in her and she began walking in her black converse.

No, she didn't have to wear what she died in; she could wear whatever she thought of. She could close her eyes, think of a big, blue ball gown, open her eyes and it would be there. But she didn't want to. She liked what she wore that day, walking home from school, crossing the street, having a car turn, and not seeing her there.

She walked and walked on top of the grass that was always green and lush. The sky was yellow. Trees started appearing, growing as she walked past them. She soon found she was in a forest. She zigzagged through the trees until they started disappearing. As she emerged from the forest, she was soon in a mist. It was a warm colored mist, tinted golden, unlike the mist on Earth that was always grayish. This was mist, but the color of the sky tinted it the color it was. There was no more grass, she couldn't see the grass, or the forest she had emerged from. All around her was the mist.

She knew she was close to where she was.

Butterflies emerged from ahead of her. They were yellow butterflies, carefully crafted with orange designs. There was a bright light, not nearly as bright as before. The grass was there again, but a yellow ribbon of fog was still circling around her and something ahead.

She was there.

The blonde teenager was sitting down, her legs crisscrossed. She wore a Yellow dress with a green sash and green sleeves coming from where the dress should have ended, as a tank top. She was in front of a ball, glowing yellow. It was between her hands, though not touching them, and the girl observed that she was looking at her friends.

It was a bright day in her realm. It was mostly day in this girl's realm, or, so she had heard. They had talked before, and were quite good friends. But never before had she entered her realm.

"I know you don't like to be disturbed, but we need to talk." She finally said.

The girl sighed. "I knew you were there, Fiona. I could feel it when you entered."

"He has a message for you."

"He?"

"You know; _Him_."

"I know it's Him, but what would He want to tell me."

"I'll give you three guesses why."

"That was long ago, I've already escaped that fate. He forgave me." She said uncertainly. Fiona knew she was always nervous that He would change his mind.

"I know he did." Fiona assured. "And he made the right choice too. But it's your friends. You know already, Slade will attack soon. And this time, it could be fatal."

"I already know that. I've seen what the future will be if he carries his plan out. I know what will happen to them."

"He needs you to stop it."

The girl turned around. "Me? What is it I can do?"

"You know who's in danger, you know who would make it out, and you know why. It's not their time yet. You're the only one who can stop this."

The girl turned back around and stood up. She took a few steps away. Fiona went up closer, a few feet from her.

The girl shook her head. "They fight so much. They're so different. I don't know if I can do it." Fiona put a hand on her shoulder. "She was my friend, he… he was the one I was closest to. They have more to live for. They're not joining me. Not yet."

Fiona smiled. "He said that, normally, if you send signs and hints of who you are, while sending the message, they get it faster."

"I still can't believe it. Me?" She laughed. "I tried to kill all of them, now I'm saving them."

"You did it before." Fiona laughed as well. Then stopped. "I hope you remember, there is a prophecy."

"Yes, I remember. It's another reason they have to live."

The two were suddenly very serious at bringing up the prophecy. "These are direct orders. If they die, the prophecy will never be fulfilled, and Earth will perish under evil's command. He gave you these orders, Terra. You must not fail."

Terra's eyes then glowed, her hair raised slightly. She was determined, anyone could tell.

"_Then I won't."_

Who are the people in danger? What will Terra do? Will they live or not? What is Slade up to?

Want to know? Have a guess? Want me to update? Have constructive critisism? Won't give flames? Glad it's summer? Hate Terra? Think Britney Spears is awesome? Wanna say RIP Michael Jackson? Like cows?

I don't care what the reason but PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
